1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic equipment and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a semiconductor circuit requiring a plurality of power sources and being set a condition in supplying power (such as prohibition of the input to an IO power without input to a core power). In an electronic substrate with such a semiconductor circuit mounted thereon, there is a concern that the semiconductor circuit may break down if the IO power is input while the core power is not supplied. Thus, it is necessary that a power supply condition be met. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H8-264792 discloses a technique to satisfy the power supply condition by providing a switch unit inside a semiconductor circuit.
Regarding the configuration with the switch as in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H8-264792, which controls the power supply condition, the semiconductor circuit is likely to break down if a power harness is disconnected. Furthermore, inclusion of the switch, as in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H8-264792, may complicate the configuration to lead to an increase in cost.